


we have what we have

by voltromfuckedmeup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, F/F, F/M, Help, Hunay, I've been thinking about this for 2 months, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, allurance, and so are lance and hunk, broganes btw, everyone is in love with lance, its gonna be good, klance, she's wuffshipper on tumblr go follow her, shiro and matt are best friends, so thank u Frida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltromfuckedmeup/pseuds/voltromfuckedmeup
Summary: What happens when a prince and a princess both fall for the same boy? Yeah, that's basically the story.





	1. Meeting

“Eat your dinner Lotor” He looked down on the plate of mushed galra food, it was disgusting. “I’m not very hungry right now mother” he sighed, putting down his fork. “Lotor you have to eat, you’re going to regret it later,” Honerva said closing her eyes and putting her food in her mouth chewing it slowly. She was right even though Lotor would hate to admit it. The Yulnat ball was in a few weeks and he couldn't be in bad shape for it. He sighed and started to put whatever ‘this’ was in his mouth, praying it wouldn't kill him.

 

When dinner was finished he hurried across the castle to his ship, where his gen- friends where waiting. “Took you long enough” Ezor chirped in her ever so cheerful voice. He just sent her a look that she already knew the meaning of and laughed. “Yeah but you still waited didn't you?” She stuck her tongue out and huffed while walking over to lean on Zethrids shoulder. “If we keep talking so much we won't make it” Acxa reminded. Kova hopped on Nartis shoulder and they all took off.

 

What were they doing you might ask. Well, the princess of Altea was having what you call, a ‘party’. Originally Lotor wasn't actually ‘allowed’ to attend parties. But what they didn't know won't hurt them right? No, because right now the galran prince was supposed to be training combat with Zethrid. But he was with Zethrid so technically he was doing what he was supposed to do.

 

“Lotor!” The lateen princess greeted him, arms open. “Ali!” He happily greeted back giving her a hug. He could already see the girls walking in to enjoy the party, even Acxa who was the antisocial type. Allura took his hand and hurried over to her sofa where three other people sat. One short human girl with round glasses and cherry blonde short hair. Beside her a certainly bigger balmeran wearing an orange headband and yellow shirt. And lastly a galra boy. Slightly shorter than normal galra. He was kinda weird, maybe a half-breed?

 

“Guys this is Lotor!” Allura chirped. “Lotor this is Pidge, Hunk, and Keith!” Lotor smiled at them in greeting. “ Nice to meet you all, I'm Lotor” he spoke reaching out his hand to greet them all. They all ended up chatting for about 15 minutes before they were interrupted by an altean boy, he was certainly beautiful. Short brown hair with white streaks, must have dyed it. Dazzling blue eyes and marks on his cheeks. The marks resembled Allura's but they had a sharp edge going down the sides. He was dressed casually, but still fancy. His outfit reminded him of Allura's, so he was probably of great importance. Lotor had been so consumed by the boy's beauty that he had completely zoned out. He was brought back to life when Allura nudged him the way she always did when he was being impolite. "Lotor, It's nice to meet you" he smiled and reached his hand out to the boy who accepted it. "Lance" he spoke. They all just spoke, sometimes dancing for the rest of the night. 

 

When the party was over Lotor met up with the girls again. They all came to their ship one by one. Axca first with a drunk Ezor hunched over her shoulder. Next up Narti silently as always. And lastly, Zethrid walking out yelling at someone. The girls all went into the ship, Narti flying it since she was the only one who actually stayed sober. 

 

-☀-

 

Allura woke up her head rubbing her eyes. What time was it? She didn't really remember much from last night other than introducing Lotor to the others, and Lance. She had noticed that Lotor seemed interested in Lance. It was probably nothing, but what if it wasn't? Sure she was just overreacting she reached for her phone to check the time. 10:05 am, shoot she was late for breakfast. She hurried up soon realizing it was a mistake as a horrible headache came in. grabbing her head groaning out loud, Coran stepped in. "Allura, are you alright?" He asked looking concerned. "Yes, just a headache" 

 

She missed breakfast that day, too tired. Coran had checked up on her a couple of times, it was a nice gesture. Her father had luckily enough not found out about the party, it would have been a disaster if he did. But still, Allura felt guilty. She had done things without her fathers permission thousands of times, but this still felt different. Pushing her guilt away she finally got up and got dressed. She stayed in for the rest of the day, not bothering to talk to anyone.

 

When she went to bed that night she still had horrible thoughts flowing her mind. Guilt the most, she had trouble sleeping that night.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHH SORRY

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!! 

 

So school has really got me packed and I almost forgot about this fic. And I'm so, so sorry but it may be a little longer till I can update again! So sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Yall thank u for reading, I take constructive criticism! So please send it my way! English isn't my first language so that's for starters, I really hope I can update this as soon as possible! Also, go stalk me on Tumblr! https://voltromfuckedmeup.tumblr.com


End file.
